The dark drow
by Nekonyo
Summary: Legolas voyage avec des hommes du gondor en direction d'Harad pour une mission paisible, sur la route il rencontre quelqu'un auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas! New! Chapitre 1 est là! Quand une elfe noir désire un elfe des bois ça donne...lisez!
1. Prologue

The dark drow

Note : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par Anon. Donc je ne fais que traduire ce fic que j'ai adoré ! Franchement ces une des meilleures que j'ai lu !

Avertissement : Ce fic contient viol et lemon ! Donc ne lisez pas si cela vous choque ou que vous êtes en dessous de 18 ans ! ( Je peux parler j'ai que 17 ans ! ^^)

Disclaimer : C'est simple les noms de personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Tolkien, et ceux que vous ne connaissez pas appartiennent à Anon !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………

Prologue

     Elle se tenait debout dans l'ombre de la lumière vacillante. _Ce sera facile_, pensait-elle tout en comptant les hommes qui passaient devant elle._ 8, 9, 10, non ! Ce n'est pas un homme !_ Sa respiration fut soudainement bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle regardait l'elfe qui fermait la marche. Il émettait une force et une grâce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses pas étaient légers comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol plutôt que d'y marcher ! Ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient dans la lumière qui faiblissait. Et sa peau ! Elle était pâle et semblait aussi lisse que de la soie. Elle sentit aussitôt le désir monté en elle, et elle sut qu'il était temps de faire des changements dans ses plans. Rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, ressemblant aux profondeurs bleutées d'un lac, elle sut qu'il ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui appartienne.

A suivre…

Voilà le prologue est fini !^^ Il n'est pas très long mais la suite le sera elle !^^ Je vais faire le plus vite que je peux pour mettre la suite rapidement !^^ D'ici la laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et je traduirais vos reviews à Anon !^^ Poutoux !__


	2. Chapitre 1

The dark drow

Note : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par Anon. Donc je ne fais que traduire ce fic que j'ai adoré ! Franchement ces une des meilleures que j'ai lu !

Avertissement : Ce fic contient viol et lemon ! Donc ne lisez pas si cela vous choque ou que vous êtes en dessous de 18 ans ! ( Je peux parler j'ai que 17 ans ! ^^)

Disclaimer : C'est simple les noms de personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Tolkien, et ceux que vous ne connaissez pas appartiennent à Anon !

Bonne lecture !

Note2 : Désolé pour les pros de l'elfique mais je ne sais pas comment faire l'accent sur le 'u' avec mon clavier donc je m'excuse d'avance !

……………………………………

Chapitre 1 :

     ' J'ai l'impression que nous marchons depuis une éternité, est-ce encore loin ?' demanda Valacar. Il était plus petit que les autres hommes présents, mais pas aussi petit que Gimli, le seul nain de la compagnie. Les autres disaient de lui qu'il était un nain lui aussi car il avait la petite réserve des nains et une barbe brune, cependant à l'inverse des nains il la gardait courte et nette.

 Legolas ria 'Plus que deux semaines et nous devrions y être. Je pensais que les hommes du Gondor n'étaient jamais fatigués.' Grand et athlétique avec de longs cheveux blonds et des oreilles pointues, nul n'aurait pu  confondre cette créature avec un homme, il était un elf. Il était aussi le prince de Mirkwood, un formidable combattant et un grand protecteur pour son peuple.

 ' Les vrais hommes du Gondor.' répliqua  Faramir ' Valacar est à moitié Rohirim. Il a passé trop de temps sur un cheval. Cela l'a rendu plus fragile.'

Valacar laissa échapper un grognement en guise de réponse.

' Les hommes du Gondor rêvent seulement d'avoir le talent de Valacar et des hommes du Rohan pour monter à cheval.' dit Thompitt rapidement, prenant la défense de son ami. Tous les deux avaient partagé beaucoup d'aventures et avaient une camaraderie spéciale. Thompitt était le plus grand du groupe, il avait les cheveux blonds et sales avec les yeux bruns.

Faramir était le leader de ce groupe. Il portait ses cheveux bruns dans le pur style des hommes du Gondor, tombant sur ses épaules. Avec ses yeux bruns et sa musculature, il attirait les regards. Mais son cœur demeurait à Minas Tirith, auprès de sa jeune épouse Eowyn. Il avait voulu rester avec elle, mais son travail l'appelait et il avait dû mener ce groupe vers Harad.

La compagnie voyageait sur la route d'Harad, au sud de la rivière Harmen. Entre deux montagnes, le Duskin à l'Est et l'Anasis à l'Ouest, le sentier les guidait au travers de bois épais. Mais ils étaient près de leur destination. C'était une bonne chose. Il était temps pour une paisible résolution car après la grande bataille contre le seigneur noir Sauron, le Gondor voulait la paix. 

 Le crépuscule était proche, c'est pourquoi la compagnie décida  de s'arrêté pour la nuit. Pendant que les hommes préparaient le campement sur le coté de la route, Legolas emmena Faramir de l'autre coté.

'J'ai bien peur que nous ayons été suivis' dit Legolas ' j'ai ressenti une présence étrange, et elle semble se rapprocher chaque nuit. C'est comme si quelqu'un était en train de nous observé et devenait plus hardi au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.'

' Est-ce un ami ou un ennemi ?' demanda Faramir.

' Je ne sais pas' répliqua Legolas ' mais je pense que nous devrions être très vigilants les jours prochains. Spécialement à fur et à mesure que nous approcherons d'Harad. Nous avons besoin de ces négociations.' 

' Oui, je vous approuve' dit faramir ' Je vais installer un plus grand tour de garde ce soir. Peut être pourrions nous apercevoir notre ennemi.'

' Encore du Lembas !' cria Gimli ' Quand aurons-nous droit à de la vraie nourriture ?'

' Courage mon ami' dit Legolas revenant vers le groupe d'hommes allumant déjà un feu. Bien que l'été soit toujours là, les soirées étaient déjà froides dans les montagnes. ' Nous aurons beaucoup à manger lorsque nous arriverons à Harad. Mais nous avons eu une longue marche et même un nain aurait été fatigué de traîner une lourde carcasse de viande. Apprécié le Lembas, c'est définitivement mieux que rien !'

Le groupe s'assit autours du feu et apprécia le dîner. Tout était comme chaque nuit depuis le début du voyage, excepter pour les quatre gardes postés aux alentours, à la place de deux gardes. Chaque membre du groupe avait été choisi pour cette tâche par le roi Elessar. Malgré le fait que ce soit la première fois pour eux de voyager tous ensembles, plusieurs membres avaient déjà voyagé avec certains des membres et beaucoup avaient déjà de solides liens d'amitié. La compagnie fonctionnait bien.

Legolas venait juste de finir son Lembas et regardait vers les étoiles quand soudainement une voix demanda, ' Alors qu'il y a t-il pour dîner ce soir les gars ?'

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix, les armes sorties. Une ombre se détacha de l'un des arbres près d'eux. 

' S'il vous plaît, ne vous levez pas pour moi.' Dit la voix. L'ombre commença à marcher doucement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du feu, la compagnie que c'était la silhouette d'une personne qui portait une cape noire semblant se mêlé avec le paysage. Gimli se remémorait la cape que Dame Galadriel de la Lothlorien lui avait offert en observant la cape de l'inconnu. La silhouette continua son chemin vers le feu et s'assit à coté du feu, à droite de Legolas.

Legolas sursauta et empoigna son arc et une flèche. Le pointant directement vers la tête de la silhouette, il demanda, ' Qui êtes-vous ? Quel sont vos intentions ?'

La silhouette rejeta la capuche de sa cape noire ' Mon nom est Sierria, fille de Selida des Elfes noirs de Duskin.' La compagnie la regarda fixement. Un frisson de peur parcourut le dos des hommes à la simple évocation des Elfes noirs. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, comme les Elfes, mais sa peau était de la même couleur qu'une pierre grise, et ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui l'avaient trahis. Aussi brillant que ceux d'un chat, ils reflétaient une nuance vert émeraude, la même que celle de tous les Elfes noirs.

'_Duredhel._' chuchota Legolas. C'était une Elfe noire.

Ils avaient tous déjà entendu des histoires à propos des Elfes noirs, et aucune d'entre elles n'étaient bonnes. Ils étaient crains et pour de bonnes raisons. Ils étaient ce que de quoi les cauchemars étaient fait. Bien qu'ils aient tous entendus beaucoup de choses à propos des Elfes noirs, spécialement Legolas étant lui-même un Elfe, aucun n'en avaient rencontré un auparavant. Les Elfes noirs étaient rarement vu au-dessus du sol, et vivaient profondément enfouis dans les montagnes, habituellement dans les terres du sud. Ils restaient entre eux et avaient rarement des contacts avec le monde extérieur.

' S'il vous plaît ne vous levez pas pour moi.' rigola t-elle, ' Asseyez vous, finissez votre dîner.'

Pas uns ne bougea.

Sierria soupira, 'Si je voulais votre mort, vous le seriez déjà.'

' Vous semblez vraiment sûre de vous.' dit Legolas. Son arrogance le surprenait. Elle était là sans une seule arme, encerclée, et elle parlait comme si elle avait la situation sous contrôle.

' Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être.' Demanda Sierria  regardant droit dans les yeux de Legolas, ' Je vous ais suivi depuis de nombreux jours, et je vous ais étudié. Les Elfes noirs apprennent très jeune comment tué, et j'ai vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que vous tous combinés. C'est pourquoi ma technique est considérable. Souhaites-tu les tester, jeunot ? Nous pourrions danser ensemble sous le clair de lune !'

' Il existe un vieux dicton chez les miens – _I Dhuredhel vaerwain nâ Duredhel 'wann.' _dit Legolas.

' Ce qui signifie ?' demanda Sierria. Elle n'était pas habituée au langage Elfique. Bien  que les Elfes noirs descendent des Elfes, ils avaient renoncé à ce langage pour la langue commune.

' Le meilleur des Elfes noirs est un Elfe noir mort.' répliqua t-il.

Valacar avançait doucement derrière elle, son épée à la main. Thompitt suivait juste derrière son ami. Quand Valacar fut à deux pas d'elle, il laissa échapper un cri et lacha son épée. Rapidement les autres membres de la compagnie firent tous de même. Les yeux de Sierria n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Legolas. 

' Que se passe t-il ?' demanda Legolas.

' C'est chaud !' dit Valacar, ' Mon épée m'a brûlé la main' Les autres acquiescèrent.

Doucement Sierria se releva, sa cape noire flottant autours d'elle comme un nuage noir. Legolas suivi ses mouvements avec son arc. Elle rejeta sa cape derrière ses épaules, et Legolas sentit sa respiration se coincée dans sa gorge.

Elle portait des bottes en cuir qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous des genoux. Son armure en cuir commençait quelques centimètre au-dessus de ses genoux. Le chemin vers sa poitrine attira surtout l'attention de Legolas. Considérant ceci comme étant son armure, il supposait qu'elle serait plus couverte. A l'inverse une bonne partie de son décolleté était dévoilé. Legolas senti une bouffée de chaleur parcourir son corps. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été avec une femme ? Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Sierria nota son intérêt et ria encore une fois. Elle appréciait entièrement ce jeu. 'Voyez-vous quelque chose que vous aimez ?' plaisanta t-elle.

Immédiatement Legolas fit revenir ses yeux à ceux de Sierria et renforça sa volonté contre l'attirance grandissante qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était une Elfe noire. Elle était l'ennemi. Elle était une menace pour le reste de la compagnie. Sa loyauté était de les protégé, alors que faisait-il à ce demander à quoi cela ressemblerait d'embrasser cette Elfe arrogante !

Legolas tira un peu plus sur la corde de son arc. Puis pour son plus grand étonnement, elle cassa. Il regarda la corde maintenant séparée en deux et nota qu'elle avait brûlé, comme si on l'avait maintenue au-dessus d'une flamme. Legolas se demanda comment cela avait pu arriver, quand il vit Sierria fit un pas vers lui. Legolas sortit deux longues et meurtrières dagues elfique, et les pointa vers l'intruse, la forçant de s'arrêter. 

' Que voulez-vous ?' demanda Legolas.

' Eh bien, j'avais l'intention de tous vous tué' commença Sierria 

' Mais pourquoi ?' cria Valacar ' Nous sommes en mission pour la paix'

' Exactement' dit Sierria, regardant toujours Legolas. 'Les Elfes noirs de Duskin ont établi un commerce avec Harad. Si le Gondor et Harad étaient en paix, le marché d'armes et d'armures que les Elfes noirs réservaient à Harad deviendrait rare et cela blesserait notre économie. Sans mentionner que les Elfes noirs aiment regarder les guerres, la mort et le chaos. La mort d'une partie entière de paisibles ambassadeurs du Gondor assurerait la continuité de la guerre entre le Gondor et Harad.'

' Pourquoi nous dites-vous cela ?' demanda Legolas.

' Avez-vous toujours l'intention de nous éliminer ?' demanda Faramir, car il ne pouvait penser à une autre raison à son aveu. 

' Après vous avoir étudiez, il m'est devenu évident que je désirais quelque chose plus que la guerre' les yeux de Sierria s'illuminèrent en parlant ' C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous offrir un marché.'

L'estomac de Legolas se noua d'anticipation. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. ' Et qu'est-ce ?' demanda t-il.

' J'épargnerais les vies de cette délégation et en échange' sa voix devenue rauque avec le désir qui l'emplissait, ' Je te veux pour une nuit entière, jeunot.' Après tout, il y avait toujours plus d'un moyen pour débuter une guerre, elle pouvait donc avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Pendant un court moment il eut un silence, Sierria regardait Legolas, la soif brûlant dans son regard. La façon dont elle le regardait, comme si elle le déshabillait du regard. Cela laissa Legolas avec une tempête d'émotions en lui, se battant pour dominer. Une rougeur traversa les joues de Legolas. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit la femme qui prenne les devants. Dans sa société, c'était les hommes qui faisaient les règles, et ils étaient toujours les chasseurs, pas les chassés. Son regard glissa rapidement le long de ses belles et longues jambes, doucement remontant vers sa poitrine. Pour le moment le désir gagna la guerre qui faisait rage en lui.

 ' D'où vous vient cette folie !' cria Gimli. Gimli et Legolas étaient passé au-dessus de leurs différents et des préjugés entre leurs races pour devenir amis. Ils avaient un grand respect l'un pour l'autre, et ils pouvaient rapidement risqué leurs vie pour défendre l'autre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gimli au moment où celui-ci se plaça entre Legolas et Sierria. 'Je ne sais pas quel genre de tour vous nous préparé, mais ça ne marchera pas avec nous ! Nous sommes douze, tous de bon guerriers, contre vous seule. Nous ne livrerons jamais l'un des nôtres à une Elfes noires pour des mauvais desseins. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un ver ! Préparez-vous à mourir dès maintenant !'

' Si vous souhaitez vous battre, nain, les insultes ne sont pas nécessaires,' répondit Sierria  avec un haussement d'épaules 'vous n'avez qu'à demander !'

 Gimli attrapa sa longue hache qu'il avait laissez tombé plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui avait brûlé la main, mais Sierria était plus rapide. Elle empoigna la hache et la jeta en haut d'un grand arbre. Gimli était si enragé qu'il chargea vers elle,  tête baissée, et elle l'esquiva habilement.  Le casque de Gimli frappa l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle, et la pointe de celui-ci resta coincé dans l'arbre.

Au même moment qu'elle esquiva la charge de Gimli, elle sortit deux longues épées courbées. Se penchant pour regarder de plus près ses armes, Legolas laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. 'Elles sont en mithril !' 

Sierria le poussa en arrière, et ils commencèrent à se battre. Chaque fois que l'un des membres de la compagnie essayait de ramasser  son arme, il la trouvait brûlante au toucher. Ils avait peur de s'approcher de trop près de Legolas pour lui venir en aide, car lui et Sierria bougeaient trop vite, les épées s'entrechoquaient, tournoyaient et brillaient sous le clair de lune.

Tout en se battant, il parlaient :

' Pourquoi m'appelez-vous jeunot ?' demanda Legolas curieux.

' Je vous est entendu vous et le nain discuter de vôtre âge l'autre jour. Vous êtes trois fois plus jeune que moi. Mais vous avez appris beaucoup durant ce temps. Vous vous battez bien.' Répliqua Sierria.

' Merci, mais suis-je assez bon pour vous battre ?' demanda Legolas. Il était un guerrier talentueux parmi son peuple. Peu de personne en vie pouvait le battre pendant un match à un contre un, certainement pas un humain ou un nain.

Elle ria. ' Non, j'apprécie juste notre dance. Je veux voir jusqu'où je peux vous poussez.' Elle augmenta l'allure.

Legolas endurait ce changement, mais il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de tenir le rythme, ça l'épuisait. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il pouvait perdre, spécialement contre créature connue pour être maléfique. Il décida alors d'un distraction, espérant ainsi reprendre l'avantage. ' Pourquoi me voulez-vous ? Vous pouvez sûrement avoir tous les Elfes noirs que vous voulez'

' C'est vrai, j'ai un bon nombre d'elfes noirs et des hommes aussi. Mais vous êtes le premier elfe que je rencontre. Votre peuple ne voyage pas beaucoup aussi loin dans le sud. Seul deux de mon peuple se rappelle avoir vu un elfe auparavant. Communément à notre race nous ne sortons pas beaucoup.' dit Sierria d'humeur à la conversation, comme si cette bataille ne la fatiguait pas. Au contraire, elle semblait ne pas employé toute sa force.

' Pourquoi ça ?' demanda Legolas

Elle ria encore une fois ' Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous dévoiler tous mes secrets en une nuit, n'est-ce pas ?'

' Pourquoi pas, ne m'aimez-vous pas ?' répondit Legolas.

Avec rapidité, elle le coinça entre elle et l'arbre, la lame de son épée en contact avec sa gorge. Legolas jura silencieusement. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait été battu, et par une femme qui plus est. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

' Je vous aime énormément, laissez moi vous montrez.' Lui murmura Sierria. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vue l'homme derrière elle, cette fois avec une flèche armée. Au moment où Legolas regarda dans les yeux de Sierria, il vit un éclat d'acier et elle pressa le mithril plus profondément sur sa peau. ' Dîtes-leur de lâcher leur armes, jeunot ou je devrait te tuer.'

Avec ce regard il sut. Il sut que peu importe à quel point elle le désirait, elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. C'était la façon de faire des Elfes noirs, le seul qu'elle connaissait. ' Baissez vos armes ou elle me tuera' dit Legolas. Même en sachant sa vie en danger, il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard. Son respect pour lui augmenta d'un cran.

La compagnie fie ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Ils ne causeraient aucune blessures à l'un d'entre eux intentionnellement.

' Alors, avons-nous un marché ?' demanda t-elle

' Une nuit ?' demanda Legolas à son tour.

' Une nuit. Puis, je vous ramènerais à vos amis en bonne santé.' acquiesça  Sierria ' Vous ferez tous ce que je vous dirais. Avons-nous en marché ?'

Legolas hésita un moment. Elle était une Elfe noire, par conséquent  dure à croire. Mais il ne trouvait aucune supercherie dans son offre et il ne risquerait aucun danger pour les autres membres de la compagnie. C'était sa tâche de les protéger, et Legolas était fière de faire du bon travail. Le prix qu'elle avait exigé pour leur sécurité, il le paierait volontairement, même s'il aurait souhaité la battre dans un duel à l'épée. 'Oui' il murmura.

Elle le relâcha 'Très bien. Vous pouvez laisser vos armes ici,  vous n'en aurez pas besoins, je vous protégerais. De même que pour vous' elle se tourna vers le reste de la compagnie ' Je le ramènerais dans la matinée. Si l'un d'entre vous essaye de nous suivre dans un effort pour le délivrer, je le tuerais, et ensuite je vous tuerais tous. Et je vous promets, je ferais en sorte que cela soit lent et douloureux, jusqu'à ce que vous me supplier de vous achevez. Les Elfes noirs sont très doués à ça.'

****

Elle le conduisit à une certaine distance du camp, dans une petite clairière dans les bois. Elle avait une forme triangulaire. Il y avait une petite rivière d'un coté et une falaise abrupte de l'autre. Le troisième était un enchevêtrement d'arbres. Il se demanda si elle avait déjà tout préparé à l'avance ou si ce n'était que de la chance.

Pendant qu'il était distrait par les lieux, elle prit l'opportunité de jeter à terre ses armes et les empilées en tas loin de l'endroit où Legolas se trouvait. Des épées avec des dagues et d'autres étranges objets en métal. Il était évident qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et était confiante vis à vis de son habilité à atteindre ses armes la première. Puis elle alluma une petite bougie et la plaça près de ses armes. Cela le rendit perplexe, était-elle effrayée par l'obscurité ou  essayait-elle de crée l'ambiance ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il était déjà une chose sûre ? Legolas avait fait la promesse de faire tous ce qu'elle voudrait, et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.

Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à marcher vers lui, enlevant sa cape par la même occasion. Le désir brûlait dans ses yeux. Legolas fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le mur de la falaise, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper à  ce problème dans lequel il s'était mis.

' Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunot.' Dit Sierria ' Je ne vous ferai pas de mal…… et si je le fais, je vous promets que vous apprécierez. Le plaisir et la douleur sont très proche.'

Levant la main, elle caressa sa joue. Legolas ferma les yeux alors que la chaleur dégagée par sa main le mettait en garde. Son battement de cœur accéléra lorsqu'elle toucha ses cheveux, défaisant la petite attache et la natte qui retenait ses cheveux hors de son visage. Il ne voulait pas la désirer, mais avec ses caresses, Sierria allumait une passion en lui qui avait pendant longtemps été endormi.

'Ah' souffla Sierria 'J'avais raison, aussi doux que de la soie.' Elle saisit le dos de sa tête et amena sa bouche sur la sienne.

Au début Legolas résista. Après tout, elle était une Elfe noire, une ennemie, et être ici n'était pas son idée, elle l'avait forcé. Sierria l'avait amené ici contre son gré. Et ce n'était pas comme si Legolas n'avait jamais eu d'amantes passionnées, actuellement toutes ses amantes l'avaient trouvé. Elle était très belle, pour toutes les espèces, mais comme l'avaient été ses amantes auparavant. C'est pourquoi ces sentiments ne pouvaient être nouveaux, il devrait être capable de stopper le désir qu'elle éveillait en lui. Mais au fur et à mesure que sa langue parcourait ses lèvres, il ouvrit sa bouche et la laissa entrer, capitulant devant le sentiment qui balayait son corps traître.  Peu importe comment Legolas essaya de résister, il ne pouvait plus arrêter le besoin en lui, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait arrêter le soleil de se lever dans la matinée.

Sierria traça son chemin vers le bas de son coup. Elle le mordit durement. Legolas eu un petit sursaut plus dû à la surprise qu'à la douleur, et essaya de se dégager, mais elle le maintenait contre le mur de la falaise. Elle lécha le même endroit, en faisant des cercles avec sa langue. Le désir augmenta par dix avec ce dur et en même temps doux traitement.

' Juste pour vous le faire savoir' elle soupira dans son oreille, ' les elfes noirs sont forts, ils ne se briseront pas, alors vous pouvez être un peu plus brutal si vous le désirez. Relâchez votre passion. Je sais qu'elle est ci, je l'ais vu en vous.'

Au début sans rancune, il saisit son visage et la fit tourner, pour qu'elle soit à son tour contre le mur, et il pressa son corps contre le sien, mais ce jeu et ses caresses était excitantes. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit son érection presser contre elle. Il n'aurait pas choisi de coucher avec cette créature, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Legolas ne la laisserait pas faire. Si elle voulait s'accoupler, il le ferait, et il lui montrerait exactement qui sera en contrôle de la situation.

' Je ne suis pas un de ces esclaves à qui vous pouvez tout ordonner.' Dit-il énervé. Il vit l'approbation dans son regard. Elle ne cherchait pas un esclave. Elle recherchait un équivalent, et l'avait vu dans ses yeux quelques jours plus tôt, le pouvoir qui se dissimulait en dessous de la surface.

Legolas l'embrassa encore, pendant que sa main se dirigeait vers les liens qui retenaient son armure, et commença à les détachés. Sierria était tout aussi impatiente, alors qu'elle détachait sa cape de ses épaules qui tomba sur le sol. Il se détacha un peu lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui défaire les boutons de sa tunique avec des doigts tremblants. Elle se demanda pourquoi cet Elfe la rendait folle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'amants auparavant, bien qu'aucun n'ait éveillé son attention depuis bien longtemps. 

Sierria finissant de déboutonner la tunique de Legolas, elle la fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Quelle merveilleuse vision elle avait là ! Elle pensa pendant un moment qu'elle  pourrait le regarder toute la nuit, mais abandonnant rapidement cette idée, car le toucher était mieux, bien mieux. Sa peau était aussi douce que la soie, mais ses muscles bien définis montraient toute la force qu'il possédait en lui. C'était une combinaison grisante. Elle était si occupée par la sensation de ses bras autours d'elle, et son torse, que l'air frais qui frappa sa poitrine fut une surprise, car il avait finalement jeté son armure sur le sol. Elle ne portait strictement rien d'autre en dessous.

'_Le vain_ Vous êtes belle ' murmura Legolas s'oubliant lui-même et revenant à sa langue natale alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser encore une fois, au même moment posant ses mains sur ses seins. Elle se cambra contre ses mains, excitée par ses attouchements. Doucement il taquina ses tétons entre son pouce et son index, les frottants doucement, puis plus durement, puis doucement et durement. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et la bouche de Legolas laissa sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou, puis plus bas jusqu'au commencement de son sein gauche. Puis il descendit ses lèvres un peu plus bas, il mordit le téton et ensuite commença à le lécher doucement, comme elle-même l'avait fait plus tôt sur son cou. Elle sentit les muscles de son ventre se resserrer et un liquide entre ses cuisses.

Il s'arrêta et regarda droit dans ses yeux pendant un moment. 'Vous apprenez vite, jeunot' soupira Sierria.

Ses yeux scintillèrent avec une lueur malicieuse. Il ne dit rien. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa ce qui le différenciait de ses autres amants. Il n'y avait aucune crainte dans son regard. Désir, une passion à satisfaire, mais pas de peur ! Comme amants, ils étaient complètement à égalité, sans domination de son coté. Il n'y avait jamais eu de peur dans son regard, même lorsqu'elle avait sa lame sur sa gorge quelques heures auparavant. Peut être pouvait-il devenir quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager quelque chose, au lieu de prendre quelque chose. La réalisation la surprit, puis elle ne pensa plus à rien lorsqu'il se pencha pour s'attaquer à l'autre téton délaissé jusqu'alors, elle ne sentit plus que le désir qu'elle éprouvait.

Avec une main il continua à taquiner le téton, tout en suçant l'autre. Son autre main placée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il commença à la faire remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point le plus sensible de tout son corps. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui écarter les jambes, elle le fit d'instinct. Ensuite il glissa un doigt en elle, puis un autre. Elle ferma les yeux et se cambra vers lui, le désirant, ayant besoin de lui. Il l'amena plus prés de la limite, puis ralentit, puis recommença. Elle voulait crier. Elle n'avait jamais laissé un homme avoir autant de contrôle sur elle. Elle avait toujours voulut être la seule en charge de la situation. Elle n'avait jamais rien sentit de pareil auparavant. Elle voulait aller au septième ciel, que cela dure pour toujours.

Elle sentit le plaisir grandir en elle encore une fois. Cette fois il recouvra ses lèvres avec les siennes alors qu'il la conduisait vers un orgasme comme jamais elle n'avait eu avant. Ses baisers étouffant ses cris. Alors qu'elle tremblait après l'explosion qui avait eu lieu en elle, il caressait ses cheveux, et planta de petits et tendres baisers le long de son visage.

' Vous êtes un vilain, vilain elfe.' soupira t-elle. 

' Et vous l'avez apprécié chaque minute, _vorn vain_' répliqua t-il.

Sierria lui fit simplement un sourire. Puis le repoussa gentiment. Elle étala leurs capes sur le sol et s'allongea sur celle-ci. ' Venez là, jeunot.' susurra t-elle. Rapidement Legolas enleva le reste de ses vêtements et ses bottes, son impatiente rendant ses mouvements irréguliers. Ce qu'au début il ne voulait pas faire, Legolas l'attendait avec impatience à présent. S'il devait faire ça, il allait lui aussi en profiter, car pour une certaine raison il savait que ce serait bien avec cette Elfe noire, vraiment bien.

Sierria se rapprocha de lui lorsqu'il se coucha à ses cotés, l'attirant vers elle, l'embrassant alors qu'elle fit remonter ses mains le long de ses bras, ses épaules, son dos, puis plus bas, attrapant ses fesses, le rapprochant plus près d'elle. Son érection appuyant sur le ventre de Sierria, il gémit à travers ses lèvres.

Legolas attrapa ses hanches, l'amenant plus près de lui lorsqu'elle bougea sa main devant lui. Il changea d'idée et à la place laissa une petite distance entre eux. Il fut heureux de son initiative car la main de Sierria se ferma autours de sa virilité. Elle commença à bouger sa main de haut en bas, rapidement puis doucement, et ainsi de suite. Legolas savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse arrêter cette douce torture avant de craquer sur sa main.

Il la plaça rapidement sur son dos. Ses jambes nouées autours de lui, l'accueillant. Legolas entra en elle en un mouvement fluide. Il l'entendit crier, alors que son corps s'ajustait à sa taille. Legolas essaya de ralentir, mais il ne s'en trouva pas capable, ne pouvant résister à la douceur qu'il avait trouvée. C'est pourquoi il l'embrassa encore une fois, étouffant ses gémissements.

Tout en ondulant, Legolas essayait de contrôler les vagues de passion qui éclataient en lui. Ses cheveux flottant autours d'eux, ces fils de soie rajoutaient de la passion lorsqu'ils caressaient le corps de Sierria. Il embrassa son cou, ses seins, sentant ses mains sur son dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses, le conduisant, le suppliant d'augmenter le rythme. Quand Sierria cria et qu'il sentit son orgasme autours de lui, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il cria, se répandant en elle, puis il reposa sa tête sur les cheveux de Sierria. '_ Vorn vain_' soupira t-il à son oreille.

Sierra le maintenait ici, caressant ses cheveux, regardant les étoiles brillant comme des pierres précieuses dans le ciel. Elle prit une grande inspiration et respira le parfum de Legolas, la senteur des pins et de la terre. Legolas l'avait changé, lui faisant ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle le serra fortement, espérant qu'il ne regarderait pas ses yeux. Car elle savait qu'il y verrait la peur qu'elle sentait grandir en elle. En presque dix milles ans, elle avait fait face à de nombreux ennemis, et elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette peur. Elle était une Elfe noire. Elle mentait, trompait, volait, manipulait, tuait, estropiait dans un seul but –le seul qui comptait pour les elfes noirs- le Pouvoir. Le Pouvoir de contrôler, le Pouvoir de dominer, le Pouvoir de faire ce que l'on veut. Etant une elfe noire, Sierria était forcée de faire de mauvaises choses. Cela lui fit apprendre très tôt comment cacher ses émotions – les faire partir pour qu'elle puisse vivre et être en bonne santé. Mais alors que Sierria restait dans les bras de cet elfe, elle sut qu'il avait le Pouvoir de lui faire ressentir des émotions. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire après ça, mais elle sut une chose, une nuit dans les bras de cet elfe ne serait jamais assez.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà ce chapitre est fini !! Fiuu ! Fatigué moi ! Il est 00 :15 !^^ Et moi je traduis un lemon !^^ Mais quel idée j'ai eu !^^

Bon mwa je veux dire merci à Izia Black qui fut la seule review du prologue !!!! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer !!!

Gros poutoux à tous ceux qui  ont lu !^^ Et plus particulièrement à ceux qui reviewront !^^

Silvousplait reviewer ça m'encouragera à traduire la suite plus vite !!!

Ja ne, Miyu. 


End file.
